


Gaston/LeFou

by JotunPrincess



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Crying, Gaston loves Lefou, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Have I Done, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: It's about Gaston and Lefou Im a horrible person, dont hurt me.





	Gaston/LeFou

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fic came from Ruzamors, her art is amazing and the reason I want Gaston in my bed.
> 
> Check her out here: https://ruzamors.tumblr.com/
> 
> The work responsible for my feels: https://ruzamors.tumblr.com/image/169665591546

The plump bottom lip quivered as he tried to hold back tears. His side burned, as he kept the pressure on it. A large, long-fingered hand forced him to look at his dear friend, Gaston. "I don't, I don't want to die." he sobbed. Up until now, LeFou had avoided any possibly fatal injuries. 

In a gentle voice, Gaston spoke, "Shh, my friend,” He cradled his head to his strong chest, “You aren't going to die, I want you to keep your focus on me." 

Looking around Gaston tried to spot them the best route of escape to get them to a doctor. Letting his friend go he felt the death grip on his coat. “I will be back, My Friend.” 

Swallowing the thick knot in his throat LeFou released him. He watched as the man’s form retreated, vision going a bit blurry. 

\--

Gaston took as much of a survey of the land as he went. Making his way back to camp he realized just how far into the battlefield they had made it. Sliding down the slope the captain took a tumble coming up covered in snow, it fell away as he ran into the medical tent. 

“I need, help to bring someone back.” He didn’t really need help, he could have carried LeFou, and Gaston would never admit it but he was scared to move him. Gaston was scared that he wouldn’t be fast enough to bring his dear friend back.

“He’s probably dead already,” The doctor sighed sitting down in a chair. “Besides, it’s going to snow again, I'm not sending anyone out in a blizzard to bring back a dead man.”

Without thinking about it Gaston hauled the man to his feet, “He’s not dead. I will bring him back here and you will do everything to save him.” Dropping the man back into his seat he headed out of the tent, running off through the camp to find a horse. Grabbing the first one that he saw the reins he began to pull it along with him though it did not seem very keen on going. 

“What do you think you’re doing soldier?”

“I need this horse to bring back a wounded man.” The elder Frenchman scoffed. “Don’t bother yourself, he is dead already, you’d better get yourself back to your tent and warm for the night.”

He promised, he was not going to let LeFou die cold and alone in the snow. Taking off Gaston went to his tent for a blanket before going back the way he’d come from the battlefield. 

\--

LeFou continued to hold his side as best as he could, repeat the same prayers over and over. He’d tucked himself away as best as he could. The cold burned his skin, snowflakes mixed with his tears. His vision started to blur, he was slowly losing the fight to stay awake. He thought of wanting to be tucked away in Gaston’s strong arms. 

\--

Gaston began to panic as he lost his footprints in the new snow. Doing his best to find his way back he spotted the familiar dark hair and stained uniform, not exactly where he had left him close. 

“LeFou!”

Hearing his name cried out like that the blurry eyes opened to see the form coming back to him. “You came back for me.” 

“Of course I did, my old friend. We are on our own to get you back, but we’ll make it there. I know you can.” Taking the bulk of LeFou’s weight he got the man to his feet, do his best to support his weight and unsure footing. 

Keeping his hand on his side, LeFou hissed in pain. Gaston stalled for a moment. “Come on, we have to go, we have to get out of the snow.” Gaston put one foot in front of the other encouraging the younger to do the same. 

It was dark and the snow had made their trek longer. "Come on, LeFou, keep talking to me."

"I want to go back home. I never want to see another war again if I live."

HE tumbled into the snow taking Gaston down with him. "We have to keep going, LeFou. We're nearly there." He didn't give the man a chance to argue or protest. He could see the camp ahead of them. 

Getting into the medical tent Gaston and a doctor got LeFou into a bed and allowed him to get to work. 

\--

He had been dreaming, pleasantly at first and then he felt like the world fell from under him causing him to come back to the waking world. The white canopy came into focus, and everything came back o him. He'd been wounded and left. He remembered being in pain and freezing.

"Gaston?" he forced himself up, to find his trusted friend asleep at the edge of the bed. Reaching for him LeFou shook him. "Gaston."

Gaston up with a jolt, looking around he found them to be in the dark of their room and not the white-walled tent from so many years before. "Gaston, close the window, it's freezing." The smaller man tried to hide behind his lover's bulk. The window was open on his side of the bed.

Te latch to keep it closed had broken due to the harsh winds outside. Getting up the former captain got the window closed and used a log to keep it shut. 

Once Gaston was back in bed with LeFou tucked against him Gaston settled. "You had that dream again, didn't you?" He asked. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gaston's grip on him gave him the true answer.

"Gaston, I'm still here. You're still here. We're still here." He kissed the strong jawline.

"I love you, LeFou."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> Like this fic and want to see others like it, or want something specific? I am now offering Penny-A-Word Fanfiction. Please see the following links for my information and contact.
> 
> Tumblr: https://ironblaze.tumblr.com/post/172256178334/penny-a-word-fanfiction-for-extra-money
> 
> Deviantart: https://moony-aniu.deviantart.com/art/Penny-A-Word-Fanfiction-729279654


End file.
